


Tangled

by satiemyway



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Think Its Cute, Jaehyun - Freeform, M/M, Out of Character, idk how to tag, is a softie, is also a softie, probably, taeyong - Freeform, the rest are kinda just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satiemyway/pseuds/satiemyway
Summary: Taeyong and Jaehyun are meant to go on blind dates with different people but they accidentally sat together and their date is going so well that they don’t know what to do





	Tangled

Taeyong rushes into the busy cafe. He is late.

 

Late for his blind date.

 

He really hopes that he doesn't mess up this time, considering that he has asked Yuta to set him up on a date third time in a row.

 

As he looks into the crowded place that's full with the sound of chattering and forks hitting the plates, he doesn't notice anyone waiting for him.

 

He enters further into the cafe, passing through the wooden tables and other customers when someone waves excitedly to him.

 

Shit. He _is_ cute.

 

The boy waving him over has caramel coloured hair, swept to the side. He is wearing a red flannel with a black t-shirt, which sounds like a total lesbian outfit but it makes him look _so_ attractive. He has a huge smile on his face as he looks directly at Taeyong with his deer-like eyes.

 

Taeyong's feet can’t move because of how nice his date looks. He curses himself because "Why the hell did he wear a fucking sweatshirt and didn't even brush his hair?"

 

He manages to put up a smile as he slowly, _slowly_ walks to his date. He pulls the chair as he apologizes.

 

"Sorry, so sorry I'm late"

 

The boy with light brown hair smiles at him, his eyes shaping into two crescent moons.

 

"No, you're actually 20 minutes early. I'm Jaehyun"

 

Taeyong raises eyebrows, he is pretty sure that he remembers the time correctly, but whatever; misunderstandings happen.

 

"I'm Taeyong" he replies, sitting down.

 

Jaehyun rests his chin on his hand on the table, Taeyong can feel him eyeing him up and down with a slight smile.

 

"I trusted my friend telling me that you'd be good looking but I didn't think you would look _this_ pretty" Jaehyun says, Taeyong can feel his ears getting red.

 

"T-thanks, I guess. You're very attractive as well." Taeyong manages to reply.

* * *

 

20 minutes go by and both of the boys can tell that the date is going great. Taeyong's legs slightly brush Jaehyun's under the table, Jaehyun feeds some of his chips to Taeyong, and they're both a giggly blushing mess whenever the other compliments him. Suddenly, Taeyong feels a buzz in his butt. He ignores it, but the buzz just keeps getting stronger and stronger. Finally, he can't take it anymore and takes the phone out of his pocket, reads the caller's name to himself and rolls his eyes.

 

"Sorry, he just has been bothering me since I sat down, I have to take this" he apologizes to Jaehyun, who just waves his hand to Taeyong, assuring him that it's fine.

 

“What do you want Yuta??”

 

“Dude chill, I just wanted to let you know that Johnny will be a little late. He says sorry."

 

Taeyong furrows his eyebrows in confusion. Who the _hell_ is Johnny?? And what does he want with him??

 

"What are you talking about?!"

 

He mouths a soft "Sorry" to Jaehyun again, who doesn't notice while drinking his milkshake.

 

Taeyong has a weird feeling in his gut.

 

"Johnny as in… Your date. Did I not tell you his name before?"

 

Taeyong looks at Jaehyun munching down his food, then looks back at his phone.

 

Oh god. Oh god.

 

"But, I _am_ with my date right now."

 

There's silence at the other end of the phone, the lack of words backs up what Taeyong is thinking.

 

Before Yuta can speak Taeyong quickly says "Okay I'll call you back later" and hangs up. He can feel his legs getting stone cold.

 

Jaehyun realizes the drop in the atmosphere when Taeyong's legs become stiff and don't tangle with his anymore.

 

His hand lightly brushes Taeyong's hand, still too shy to actually hold it.

 

"Is everything alright?" 

 

Taeyong tries his best to look casual, Jaehyun's slight touch on his hand warms him up a bit.

"Pfffttt yes…"

 

Just then the bell of the cafe door rings and a tall man with a leather jacket enters. One can tell by his hair and the way his shirt is placed that he was in a rush before coming here.

Taeyong's eyes open widely before he sinks down low and puts on the hat of his hoodie.

 

"Sorry but, what _are_ you doing?"

 

Taeyong doesn't explain, instead, he puts his index finger to his lips as he watches the man look around the cafe nervously, and leave a few minutes later.

 

So that was Johnny.

 

“Okay, we’re all good now”

 

Taeyong lets out a huge sigh of relief and looks back at Jaehyun, who still looks as confused as a baby penguin at a McDonald’s.

 

“So, uhm, it looks like there has been some sort of a misunderstanding here.” Taeyong manages to say. He then realizes that with the rush of the last few minutes Jaehyun is now holding his hand gently on top of the table, his thumb caressing the back of Taeyong’s hand.

 

“What do you mean?” Jaehyun asks, leaning into Taeyong to hear him better in the noisy place. Taeyong can’t help but notice how pure and soft Jaehyun looks this close, he can feel the rhythm of his heart shifting as he leans in.

 

“So apparently there’s been a mix up with our dates like, we aren’t our _actual_ blind dates like the guy that just walked in is my date apparently and I don’t know where your date is but yeah and-“

 

Taeyong stops mid-sentence because 1- he is running out of breath 2- he doesn’t know how to end the sentence and 3- He is getting mixed signals from Jaehyun’s pretty face so he isn’t sure if explaining this was a good idea to begin with.

 

Jaehyun pulls his hand away from Taeyong and starts playing with the silver ring on his middle finger, he doesn’t look at Taeyong; instead, he looks at his feet, and he looks like he is thinking while counting his toes.

 

The silence becomes longer than it should be so Taeyong just fake coughs to pull Jaehyun back into the conversation.

 

“Are you saying this genuinely or are you just a terrible liar that is trying to get rid of me?” Jaehyun finally asks with his hands on his palm, looking like a child.

 

This time Taeyong’s hands reach across the table, as well as his legs underneath the table in an attempt to win Jaehyun’s soft smiles back.

 

“No no no no no I’m super genuine, my friend called me a few minutes ago and told me that my date was going to be late but I told him that I was already with my date and that’s when I realized. You can call your own friend if you want…” Taeyong speaks, almost in an apologizing manner. He secretly hopes that he isn’t the only one feeling _this_ awkward in the table.

 

Jaehyun’s legs slowly reach out to Taeyong’s again, but it’s clear that he is hesitant to become all lovey-dovey like he was 10 minutes ago. He picks out his phone from his pocket and dials a number.

 

“Hey, Ten”

 

A voice loud enough for Taeyong to hear without speakers answers back, Jaehyun pulls his ear away from the phone.

 

“hEY how’s it going??!”

 

He starts playing with his ring again as he replies;

“Not much, just sitting by myself, uhm, do you happen to know where my blind date is?”

 

There’s silence on the other end of the phone as Taeyong and Jaehyun make eye contact.

 

Jaehyun is the first one to break it.

 

“Sorry man I forgot to tell you, Doyoung got super sick so he couldn’t make it today. I didn’t know your date was today or else I would definitely tell you! Like I would tex-“

 

Jaehyun cuts him off with a single “thanks, bye” and hangs up, putting the phone right in between the two, now very awkward guys.

 

"So" Jaehyun breaks the silence.

 

"So" Taeyong replies, he hopes that Jaehyun understands what he means with just one word.

 

He likes him, he thinks he is Taeyong's ideal type that he didn't know about, he has flowers blooming under his skin where Jaehyun touched him, and Taeyong wants Jaehyun to touch him again, and he would never think that Jaehyun's lips would look this kissable under the ugly yellow light of the place.

 

Most importantly, just because of a mix-up he doesn't want Jaehyun to leave.

 

It'll be a funny story to tell their grandchildren when they grow old.

 

Isn't it a bit creepy to think about grandchildren on a first "accidental" date?

 

Whatever, Jaehyun doesn't have to know anyway.

 

Jaehyun licks his lips, unaware of Taeyong watching his mouth, waiting for whatever he is going to say.

 

"I don't know about you but, I actually had a great time on this date and uhm, I'm actually _kind of_ glad that my real date didn't show up- well not kind of, I'm really glad because you seem like such a nice person and I want to get to know you more and I was wonde-"

 

Jaehyun's words don't go further than his throat when Taeyong grips his hand firmly, Jaehyun opens his eyes in shock as he looks at their now tangled fingers. Jaehyun wants to make eye contact, but Taeyong's eyes are connected to his hand, apparently, he is just as shocked as Jaehyun.

 

"S-same goes here as well, like, I didn't have any idea how my date was going to look like but then I saw you and you were so pretty that I thought to myself 'okay Taeyong you're not going to mess this up this prince-like guy is waiting for you here and you better not shit on this date' and yeah you just sound super interesting and I somehow want to hear you talk all day about, I don't know, your damn toothbrush and how it got stuck into the garden pipes and yeah, I just like you a lot and even though we are not our actual blind dates, that doesn't mean we can't still make this a real date. Right?"

 

Taeyong finally looks at Jaehyun, and he mentally breathes a sigh of relief when he sees the latter's eyes form into two crescents as he smiles.

 

_You're so cute that I will literally burn this whole building down._

 

"Right." Jaehyun approves as he pulls their intertwined hands to his lips and kisses Taeyong's hand. Taeyong can feel the heat rising on his ears.

 

* * *

 

2 hours later a waiter kindly asks them to leave, the cafe is closing for the day and they're the only customers left.

 

"How are you going home?" Taeyong asks before they part ways.

 

Jaehyun points to his back, "Oh I just live two blocks away so I was thinking of walking."

 

Taeyong nods, just as he is about to wave and turn to the other direction Jaehyun speaks again.

 

"Would you mind walking me home?"

 

Taeyong looks at Jaehyun's now familiar smile and just nods.

 

Jaehyun's smile gets even bigger as he grabs Taeyong's hand and starts walking. The heat from Taeyong's ears now spread to his cheeks, and possibly to his neck as he gets closer to Jaehyun in the narrow sidewalk.

 

Taeyong senses that they are arriving at Jaehyun's place when Jaehyun's grip tightens on his hand and he starts to look through his pocket with his unoccupied hand for the keys. They stop in front of a tall building with huge windows covering the front.

 

"So uhm, this is my place." Jaehyun says as he pulls his hand away from Taeyong.

 

They're both thinking about the same thing, yet they're too shy to admit it.

 

Jaehyun assumes that Taeyong isn't on the same page with him, so he just says thanks and turns to open the door. Taeyong grabs him by the shoulder and turns him around.

 

"Can I, can I kiss you?"

 

Jaehyun doesn't answer, instead, he grabs Taeyong's neck and presses his lips against Taeyong's.

 

Jaehyun's lips are soft. Softer than Taeyong imagined. Taeyong puts one of his hands on Jaehyun's waist, gripping it gently just to secure that Jaehyun won't run away like this is the end of a dream.

 

It's a soft and gentle first kiss, Jaehyun's tongue enters Taeyong's mouth and it releases a bunch of butterflies going through Taeyong's whole body that travels to Jaehyun's.

 

Taeyong can't hold himself and pushes Jaehyun to the door, Jaehyun hits his head and muffles out a soft "ow" sound. They break apart and Taeyong holds the back of Jaehyun's head.

 

"Are you alright?? I didn't mean to-"

 

Jaehyun shuts him up by giving him a quick peck.

 

"I’m good, want to come into my place?"

 

Taeyong just nods as the butterflies inside him continue to fly around, and Jaehyun pulls him inside by the collar of his sweatshirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's my first NCT fic with a lot coming on the way. Please leave kudos/comments so that I can know whether you hate it or not heh. 
> 
> Check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/satiemyway) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/satiemyway) if you want to


End file.
